


Schemes

by 100problems



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Bad Humor, Best Friends, Blow Jobs, Bottom Shiro (Voltron), Boys In Love, Caught, Cussing, Double Penetration, Evil Plans, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, Happy Sex, Idiots in Love, Kissing, M/M, Masterbation, Multi, Mutual Pining, Pre-Relationship, Shameless Smut, Shiro Sandwich, Shiro is too cute, Top Keith (Voltron), Top Lance (Voltron), oblivious Shiro, slight daddy kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:28:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23807659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/100problems/pseuds/100problems
Summary: Basically, Shiro gets caught masturbating to his best friends getting it down, the catch, it was planned from the start.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron), Keith/Lance/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 60





	Schemes

It was wrong, but he couldn’t stop. Shiro’s pants were unbuckled, resting against his feet. He peered through the small crack, his mouth hung open, forming a circular shape. His skin flushed with heat, the sight was hot. His strokes became sloppy, faster. The moans were louder and he was close, too close. The sound of skin against skin, the screams, and the cum stained sheets, he quickly covered his mouth. His hair was damp, his breath, unsteady, and his briefs, stained. 

“Shiro?” 

“Shit.” The panic began to cluster through his body as he heard rustling, soon followed by the pitter-patter of footsteps approaching the door. Shiro could hear his heartbeat, beating against his chest. His mind was starting to fail and without thinking, he leaped in the direction of his room. 

It wasn’t until he collided with the floor, he remembered his pants, around his feet. In a small fraction of time, he pulled himself up and fixed his clothes, by then it was already too late, the small shuttered door creaked as it opened and Shiro was frozen in place as if he had seen a ghost. He glanced at the floor, waiting for it to swallow him whole. 

“Shiro?” Keith’s brows are creased and his face is tense. Shiro knows they are both looking at him dumbfoundedly and who could blame them? “Are you okay?”

“Yeah.” It’s funny how easy it is for a lie to slip from one’s mouth. “I was just passing by and tripped.”

Shiro didn’t realize how close Lance was, until he felt his hand on his back. He flinched from the touch and looked everywhere else. He heard a gasp and he didn’t have to look at him to know he was hurt.”Sorry, I was…,” he sighed “, I'm just going to leave.”

“Wait.”Lance quickly reached out and grabbed his wrist, pulling him back.“Can’t we just talk about it?” 

“What is there to talk about, Lance?” he said, through gritted teach, “I fucking masturbated to...” He trailed off, the guilt sat heavy on his chest. He couldn’t even look them in the eye, anymore, without feeling disgusted with himself.”I know it’s disgusting,” he continued, “I know I’m being judged and I...” he trailed off once again and sighed, accepting defeat.

“Shiro, we aren’t-”

Keith’s voice was softly spoken, like a mother, tending to her hurt child. Shiro wanted to believe him, but...“You’re my best friend,” he interrupted, hurt clear in his voice.“I know when you’re lying.” 

“But-”

“Just stop.” Shiro begged, “I can’t.” He tried to hold back the tears that threatened to fall from his eyes. He doesn’t want to look up, to see their pitiful faces.“I should have just continued walking,” he confessed, shamefully,” but, I couldn’t bring myself to.” He gave them a broken smile as salty drops dripped from his eyes, rolling down his face.“I’m sorry.” Keith looked at him with concern, his hand moved to wipe away the tears, but he was already walking away. “Don’t, I just want to be alone.” 

“Shiro we-” Keith had tried once more, but Shiro was already disappearing from their view. Lance saw the shock register on his face before it was hidden with a pout.“Did he?” Keith asked, his brain still trying to process the situation that took place.

A small grin played on Lance's face. “Yes, he did.”

“I didn’t think he was going to run away, let alone cry.”

“I know, I feel bad too.” Lance raised an eyebrow. “But?”

Keith turned slowly and gave Lance a look of disbelief, he huffed. “I guess your plan wasn’t a complete fail.”

Lance smirked and Keith rolled his eyes. “Don’t get all cocky now.” 

Lance began to laugh, it was soft, too soft, and had almost gone unnoticed. Keith soon joined him, both not stopping until their sides hurt.

“We are such horrible people,” Keith mentally facepalmed “Shit, he’s never going to talk to us, is he?”

“Babe.” Lance wrapped an arm around Keith’s waist, pulling him close, placing a kiss against his forehead.“Do you even know me?” His tone was playful.“All we need is some rope and-“

“Rope?” Keith cut him off and looked at Lance, like he had just said the Earth was flat.”The fuck is that going to help with? He can take on aliens double the weight of us and you think some ‘rope’ is going to hold him back?”

“Dude, that’s why we catch him off guard,” Lance answered, like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Keith is not going to lie, it could work, if it weren’t for the fact that it wasn’t just some random person on the street, “It’s Shiro, he’s always on alert.”

Lance chuckled, obviously he had already thought about that, but it was sexy, seeing Keith think, it somehow made him more attractive.“ Not when he’s sleeping he’s not,” he finally admitted and pecked his boyfriend’s cheek, waiting for his reaction.

“Omg,” Realization washed over Keith’s face,” you wanna tie our best friend in his sleep, in his fucking sleep!?”

“You got a better idea?”

Keith glanced up, the corners of Lance's mouth was fighting a smile, _that smug bastard._ Keith groaned, he hates to admit it, but…“Whatever.”... this might work.

0\\\0

Looking back on it, this whole thing was dumb. Sure, getting the rope was easy, it had only taken a quick visit to the hardware store down the street. Honestly, the whole thing was going smooth, except for the fact that Shiro was a fucking light sleeper and had almost woken up six times in the past five minutes. That wasn’t even the worst part, _who knew that Shiro only slept in his fucking underwear?_ and now their dicks were hard as a rock because of it.

What felt like eternity, Lance finally whispered, “Keith, you can wake him now, he’s not going anywhere.” To further prove his point, Lance tugged on the rope, cautionary.“See.”

0//0

Shiro awakes suddenly to someone shaking his shoulders, his thoughts were in high definition. In the blackness, he noticed two figures standing in front of him, his eyes widened in shock.“Keith…?Lance…?” He was incapable of moving his arms or legs and fear washed over his face, _why was he tied to the bed?!_ Shiro’s heart is pounding and his mind is empty, _where they-_

“Dude, no.” Shiro didn’t have to voice his concern, they were capable of reading in between the lines, a perk of being friends for so long.“Why would we hurt you?” Lance eventually said, “we just wanted to talk.”

“Sorry, we didn’t mean to startle you,” Keith added, “but we didn’t… you know…”

Want you to run away, like last time.

Shiro dropped his head in defeat, there was no stopping them, not when they both shared the same goal. His voice was quiet, shaky and he couldn’t help but shut his eyes, afraid of their response when he asked, “What did you want to talk about?”

“How long?”

Since you liked us was left unsaid, but he still understood what Lance meant. Shiro bit his lip, a faint blush, the color of roses dusted his cheeks. “A…a year.” If they weren’t so close by, they would have missed it.

“A year!?” It was like Shiro had said alien food was better than the one they had on Earth.

Shiro nodded, embarrassed.

“We’re so sorry,” Lance apologized, a hint of guilt gleamed in his eyes, “for not noticing sooner.”

Shiro wore a puzzled look, he didn’t understand why they were being so kind. Keith must've noticed, since; out of nowhere, his lips were allied with Shiro’s cheek. “How dense can you be?”

Shiro's eyes shot open, he opened his mouth and quickly closed it, he was incapable of forming words. He didn’t even notice how close Lance was until he was speaking against his ear. “Wanna know a secret?” Shiro gulped, his body tingled at the new sensation. “Did you think we left the door half open by accident?” Lance gently nibbled at his ear.“We wanted you to watch,” he admitted, “ and it turned us the fuck on, why else do you think we were being louder than usual?” He then proceeds to bite down on Shiro’s ear and Shiro forces himself to hold back a moan.

“Baby.” _Shit, since when could Keith talk like that?_ “Don’t hold back, we wanna hear you.” he turned towards Lance.“You can untie him now.”

The rope landed somewhere in the corner of the room, but neither of them cared.

“Look at him, Keith, presenting his body to us,” Lance's voice was hoarse, alluring and it was scary, how easy it was, for him to switch characters so easily, “wanting to be fucked and filled to the brim with cum.” 

Lance pressed his knee against his groin, making him scream out in pleasure. “Right, baby?”

A hot blazing fire poured through him. “Y-yes.” he stuttered. His answer was followed by a pair of lips against his neck and a bite so hard, it almost broke his skin and he could feel his composure crumbling. Lance's facial expression screamed,’ Wrong answer, try again’. Shiro’s voice was rasping and hardly audible, but he spoke, once more, “Y-Yes, daddy?”

Lance hums, a soothing sound that filled his ears. “Good boy.” 

Shiro’s face instantly darkened at the comment, earning him a sly grin from Lance. “You know, you’re so cute when you blush,” he praised, licking his lips. “I could just eat you up.”

“I- I-”

“Shh,” Lance said before lowering his face to Shiro’s. Their lips met and time seemed to stop. Lance's hand wrapped around Shiro’s waist, pulling him closer as his tongue parted his trembling lips. There was nothing innocent about the kiss it was quite dirty. Lance deepened the kiss, sucking on Shiro’s tongue, getting drunk off his moans. Heat was traveling throughout Shiro’s body, making his dick painfully hard. Their lips eventually parted for air and Shiro rested his head against Lance's shoulder and focused on gathering more oxygen. Lance smiled as Shiro sunk into his hold. 

“Up,” Keith commanded, he tugged on Shiro’s brief. Shiro lifted his waist in response and Keith pulled the underwear off his legs, Shiro groaned at the cold breeze that brushed against his dick.“If you want me to use my mouth,” Keith’s voice was low, dangerously low and the universe shouldn’t have allowed that to be possible,” beg for it.”

Blushing was an understatement, Shiro’s whole face looked like a tomato. He quickly hid in between his hands. “Yes, please,” he pleaded.

Their eyes met his, there was just something about their gaze that was intriguing, that made Shiro unable to look away, it was like he was possessed, frozen in place.

“That’s not very convincing, right Keith?”

Keith nodded.” I guess we should stop, unless…” he trailed off, a smirk laid on his lips. 

_He knew what that meant._ Shiro bit the inside of his cheek. “Fuck it.” _If they want a show, they’ll get one._

A slick smile spread across his face as he brought his left hand to his nipple, he pulled, pinched, abusing the bud until it was red. He threw his head back and let out a slow, exaggerated moan. “Don’t you want to please me daddy.” Shiro was begging like his life depended on it, “I can’t take it anymore.” Shiro lips parted a centimeter and from their facial expressions, he knew he was doing a pretty good job at being seductive, “Please, I want to feel good.”

Keith cursed and in less than a minute, Shiro was being strangled by him. Keith’s mouth was close, so close to his dick and it wasn’t long before his member was engulfed in warmth. Keith sucked, slobbering on it, like he was dying of thirst. He licked the base to the tip while jerking Shiro off and a scream escaped from Shiro’s lips. Keith grabbed Shiro by his hips and pulled him in, deepthroating his dick. Keith was sucking harder and faster. Shiro’s fingers tugged on his hair, and in seconds, he was coming. “Shit.” Keith was drinking his cum like a glass of cold water on a hot summer day and he made sure to get every last drop. “You shouldn’t be allowed to be that sexy.”

Keith huffed and pulled him into a kiss and he didn’t mind the taste of himself on his tongue. The kiss was different from the one he shared earlier with Lance, it was slow and soft, oddly comforting in a way he cannot truly express. Keith’s hand is now stroking his member, making it solid once more. 

When they broke apart, Shiro felt Keith’s lips on his forehead, it was a short peck and he couldn't help but melt into the touch.“The lube?”

Shiro’s brain was fried and his body felt weak, it took a while before he answered, “Nightstand, first draw.”

“Which one?” Lance asked, gently running his fingers through his hair, playing with the white strands. 

Shiro raised an eyebrow, _Which one?_ Shiro felt the heat growing in his cheeks, _Oh._

Lance suppressed a smile, Shiro’s usual pale skin had a rosiness to it and it was kinda adorable.

“Both?” Shiro's voice was quiet and sounded almost unsure.

A heavy silence settled over them. Keith had even almost dropped the container out of his hand. Shiro looked vulnerable and awkward, but that was what he wanted. “Both,” he repeated, more stern this time. “Keith, I know that look. I’m sure.”

“You heard him.” Lance said, “Do you think you can prepare yourself for us?”

Shiro nodded and Lance had even spotted a slight puff in his cheeks. _Shit, he was too fucking cute._

_0//0_

It was quite a sight, Shiro was fucking himself with three fingers, begging to be filled and stuffed. Precum was dripping from his dick and his skin was flushed with heat. 

Lance's hands were on his dick, stroking at a fast pace. “Shit,” Lance moaned,” We should have tied you to your bed ages ago.”

“I know, honey.” There was a strong grip on Lance's member, stopping him right in his tracks. “But we can’t,” Keith gestured towards Shiro, “, you could always give him a facial tomorrow,” he said,” plus, think about how it would feel to cum inside his tight, small hole,” Keith purred,” look at how badly he wants our dicks, he’s been so good to us, don’t you want to just fill him up? Make him your bitch?”

Lance's breath got caught in his throat. “Shit, I love when you talk like that,” he admits, pulling him into a quick kiss. “How do you want to do this?”

“You’ll see,” Keith answered, smugly, he had already thought this over multiple times in his head. 

0//0

Shiro would be lying if he didn’t admit this was embarrassing, he was in a reversed cowgirl and his head, against Keith's shoulder as he adjusted to his dick. Lance was hovering above him, positing himself. “Can I?” Shiro nodded and couldn’t help but moan that escaped from his lips as Lance pushed in, entering his ass. 

At first, they were unsure of what to do. There was no rhythm, the pace was sloppy, and Shiro was still feeling a bit uncomfortable, he didn’t have to voice it for them to tell.

“Lance let’s slow down for a minute,” Keith suggested, “And then we’ll work from there.” 

It wasn’t long before they found a good technique and soon, they were able to thrust in sync, both hitting that special spot that made Shiro whimper and scream. 

Lance held Keith’s face gently, cupping his cheek with one hand and pulling him into a kiss. Keith’s brain lit on fire as warmth spread throughout his body. They were hooked on each and neither wanted to let go. Shiro felt himself getting harder, _they looked good together._ The kiss was shorter than what Shiro wanted. They pulled back and looked at him with hunger in their eyes. “Baby,” A sly grin laid on Lance’s face. “We know.”

A blush of roses spread across Shiro’s face.“I-I didn’t mean-” He was silenced by a hot breath on his neck followed by a tender brush of lips. A wave of pressure ran through his entire body, the gesture was making his head spin. Keith worked his way down to his collarbone, gently biting at the skin. Shiro threw his head back, his breath was shaky with pleasure. Keith was teasing his nipples as he worked his way back up, pressing kisses everywhere but his lips. Keith licked his lobe, slowly, before sucking down hard.

“Please,” Shiro sobbed, bringing Lance’s hand down to his dick.

Lance smirked. “Please what?’

“Please, daddy,” Shiro whined, “touch me.”

“That’s more like it,” Lance dropped his voice, sending shivers down Shiro’s spine,” I'll make you feel good.”

Lance's hands quickly wrapped around Shiro’s dick, he started at the base of his member, fondling with balls before pressing gently at the tip. The strokes were slow, painful, but soon became faster, matching their thrusts.

At this point, Shiro was screaming, “Please and Faster!’

Keith and Lance shared a knowing look before Keith pulled out completely and then slammed back inside, followed by Lance doing the same. A scream tore from Shiro’s mouth, “Fuck!” Shiro’s hips thrust down, hard, meeting them halfway at every thrust. “Please,” he begged, “I’m so close.” 

There was a gentle movement of warm breath in his ear. “Shiro,” Keith whispers, in the most seductive way possible. “Don’t you want to please us,” Keith purred, giving Shiro a few more rough strokes. “Please cum for us.”

They were thrusting at a fast and unbearable pace. Shiro’s eyes rolled back, his vision blurred as he saw consolations. He screamed once more, their names falling off his tongue as his load, sprayed over his stomach.

He automatically clenched down in response and his partners cursed at the sudden tightness around their dicks. In seconds, they were coming, barely holding back the moan that escaped their lips, especially at the sight of their loads, slowly dripping out of Shiro’s rim and onto the sheets.

They had fallen onto each other, skin pressed against skin.

“Holy...shit,” Shiro managed to say, in between breaths. “That...was-”

“Hot as fuck?” Lance finished for him. “The best sex I’ve ever had.”

Keith hummed and pushed himself off Shiro, making his way to the attached bathroom and grabbing a washcloth he found laying around. He quickly wiped up the mess they had made and placed the rag on the bedside table before laying back in bed with his partners and pulling the covers over their bodies. “Have you ever done that before?” he asked out of curiosity. “You know…”

(getting double penetrated?)

Shiro shook his head. “That was my first time,” he hurried on with a hot blush. “I can’t believe you two.” The laugh that came from him was free and pure. “You couldn’t have asked me out before fucking me in the sheets.” he puffed, “I know I’m sexy and all, but still.”

“You can blame Lance for that.”

Lance placed a hand over his heart and gasped, pretending to be hurt by the comment. “So it was only me now? Keith, baby, I love you and all, but don’t act so fucking innocent. Last time I checked, you were the one who was thinking with your dick, what changed?”

Keith crossed his arms.“Don’t put this on me now. I was following your lead, you were the one who came up with this whole fucking plan to began with and have been planning this shit for what... a month?”

“So did I also told you to ‘not keep your hands and your fucking mouth to yourself’ too?”

Keith rolled his eyes. “Oh please, you’re sure one to talk.”

Shiro burst into a fit of laughter, which seemed to work in stopping their argument. They were all staring at each other and if they were in a silent agreement, at the same time, Keith brushed his lips against Shiro’s cheek, which Lance pecked his forehead. Shiro sighed, enjoying the strong feeling of warmth that was provided. 

Keith pointed at Lance and chuckled. “I know this idiot is annoying as hell, but do you want to be our boyfriends?”

“Heh! that was fucking low.” When Lance looked at Shiro, his expression was soft and he even cracked a smile. “But, what do you say, big guy?”

“Yes.” Shiro’s lips curved into a smile, he grabbed them both, pulling them close to his body. The hug was gentle, tight, but still left space for them to breathe. “I like the sound of that.”

Sleep pooled in their eyelids. Shiro wasn’t sure whose hand was on his belly or whose leg was wrapped around his or who was even breathing on his neck, but he never felt so happy in his life. “I love you both,’ he whispered, “More than words can express.”

“I love you too.” Lance pulled him into a short kiss. “You’re so cute.” 

Shiro’s face flushed pink, _no one has ever called him that before._

Lance winked and in a playful voice, he said, “Especially when you blush.”

“I love you too,” Keith whispered against his lips and he caressed Shiro’s hand, interlocking their fingers. “But you would look so much better with a good night's sleep and by you, I mean me.”

  
Shiro snorted, _Keith was always bold, even when he was smaller._ Lance's arms pulled him closer into his embrace and Keith’s head rested against his chest. He closed his eyes and it wasn’t long before he was wrapped in profound sleep. He could get used to this.

**Author's Note:**

> I guess you could say Shiro got caught Redhanded...haha...okay, I'm finna throw myself into a trash can now.


End file.
